


may you inherit the light of the sun

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Elf Prince Hakyeon, Gen, Made up mythology and gods, derives from some Norse mythology stories, fairytale fantasy and adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Hakyeon is born in the heart of a newborn star as a blessing to the king and queen's prayers. But every blessing comes at a price.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	may you inherit the light of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [Min](https://twitter.com/hyalinemin?s=09). Inspired by her amazing [art](https://twitter.com/hyalinemin/status/1237871893610254341?s=19)
> 
> Disclaimer - The story derives from Norse mythology as the base mythology for elven folklore but works on a completely made up mythology in verse.

_ Once upon a time, there lived a King and Queen who ruled the elves. Immortal and created during the formation of the world, their wisdom and grace enabled their kingdom to prosper and live comfortably in harmony. Beloved by the people and blessed by the gods, the King and Queen had nothing to want for. _

_ If there was one thing they longed for, it was a child to succeed them. A heir to look after their subjects long after they passed from the mortal realm and their souls joined with the aether of the universe as all souls did. And so they prayed to the Guiding Star for a child. _

-

Hakyeon, the Prince of the Elves is born in the heart of a newborn star at the center of the sky with the blessings of the gods.

“May you inherit the foresight of the stars” the Guiding Star and the ruler of all divine entities blesses him, kissing him on his forehead and his eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky.

“May you inherit the deep wisdom of the oceans” the Goddess of Seas blesses him, kissing his forehead and his hair turns dark the way deep oceans do, with flecks of silver light floating amidst it.

“May you inherit the sturdiness of forests, lush with life” the Goddess of Nature blesses him, kissing his forehead and his body gains divine strength to rival mountains.

“May you inherit the generosity of the earth, always willing to share her gifts” the God of Land blesses him, kissing his forehead and his heart beats stronger and his grasp on his wooden toy turns gentler.

“May you inherit the light of the sun” the God of Sun blesses him, kissing him on his forehead and his skin turns golden to match the radiant soul within.

-

_ The King and Queen did not know that it was possible to feel such joy till they lay eyes on the Prince and held him in their arms. The kingdom rejoiced for their rulers and feasted for seven days and seven nights to celebrate the birth of the Crown Prince. _

_ “We shall teach him to be a dutiful ruler” the King promised to the gods above, gently running his hands through the prince’s hair. _

_ “We shall teach him to be loving and kind” the Queen added, cradling the baby protectively in her arms. _

_ The Prince gurgled, smiling as he reached for his mother’s glittering crown, entranced by the wondrous things he saw in front of him. _

-

“Mother, will you tell me the story about the Allfather and Mimir’s well?” Hakyeon asks, leaning over the shallow garden lake and gazing into the depths to see fishes of vibrant colours move about. One of the fishes swims up to the surface, breaking it to gulp air and Hakyeon swipes at it. Unfortunately the fish, alerted to his movements, swims away before Hakyeon can touch it. The prince frowns, unhappy at his failure.

“Again?” his mother asks, putting away her needlework and focusing on her son. At four years old, he was already tall and articulate for his age. If his tutors were to be believed then he was very bright too. The King is incredibly proud to receive this report.

Hakyeon nods and then reaches his hands out to his mother who lifts him onto her lap. “Many eons ago when the Allfather ruled all the realms…”

Hakyeon listens with rapt attention, sitting straight in his mother’s lap and hanging onto every word she says. He ooh-s as she describes Allfather’s journey in search of the True Wisdom and the challenges he faces till he reaches the magical well. Hakyeon parrots the answers to the wise giant’s questions and Mimir’s own words as he stands by his well, waiting for the Allfather.

“Was there truly no other way? Did Allfather really have to give up his eye?” Hakyeon asks.

“That is the way of the world, little one” his mother explains, tying his hair into tiny braids. “An equivalent exchange. Everything comes at a price and if you truly desire what you seek, you must be prepared to part with something equally dear.”

“Mamma, when you got me from the gods, what price did you pay for me?” Hakyeon asks, curious if the same principle applies to children. 

The Queen smiles at him and replies “nothing that we would ever regret in the future or not do again if time were reversed.”

-

_ “You ask for a life. It is the most precious boon that can be granted” the Guiding Star said, appearing the King and Queen after countless days and nights of praying. The sacred groves saved for prayers trembled in awe of the divine might of the Guiding Star, forcing all living things to bend the knee in fear. _

_ “It is for a good cause oh great one” the King assured him, daring to look at his eyes so he could convey the true intention of their actions. “An heir to rule the lands and guide your subjects.” _

_ “It comes at a terrible price” the Guiding Star warned them. _

_ The King and Queen exchanged a glance before the Queen spoke, “It’s one we are prepared to pay.” _

_ A life for a life or in this case, their immortality for a new life. One that would be created to match their sacrificed powers. And so the Guiding Star took their immortality and stored it in two apples which turned golden, once touched with soul and star magic. The Guiding Star put them in a humble basket that the Queen offered and took them back to his heavenly abode and returned with a child, blessed by the gods and goddesses. _

-

As Hakyeon grows older, tales of his adventures spread far and wide.

The Prince of the Elves is fairer than the sun, they say. His skin shines and his eyes twinkle and he is a guiding light to his subjects. 

The Prince of Elves is wise, they will tell you. For he has faced the giants of the North Mountains and defeated them despite their trickery to conquer the lands.

The Prince of Elves is a sturdy warrior, they recount with admiration. He never backs down from a battle and fights with the strength of a dozen elves.

The Prince of Elves is also a master of strategy, they add. Skilled at wartime strategy, the Prince has never lost a battle so far.

The Prince of Elves is generous and kind, they gush. For none of his subjects hesitate to approach him with their troubles and ever leave without help or the promise of it.

The Prince of Elves is fiercely protective of the people he loves. The King and Queen are old now, the people will tell you, confused of how this could occur since they have ruled since time immemorial and never aged before. There are legends of their immortality and powers which simply do not add up to their present state. 

But they will tell you not to worry for the King and Queen have the Prince and he would never let anything happen to them.

-

Hakyeon paces as his father lied on his dying bed. The King is sick and very likely dying, the healers tell him. His body was simply too weak to continue living without his powers.

"Do not worry about me" his father assures him, laying his hand on Hakyeon's when he kneels by his side.

"All living things in this universe have their time to depart to the halls of Valhalla. It will simply be my turn soon" the King says. "When I am gone, you must take care of your mother for me."

"It's a promise I cannot keep," Hakyeon insists. "For I will not let you die."

"It's foolish to assume we can stop the inevitable my dear" the King tells his stubborn son.

"I shall find a way" Hakyeon promises as he stands. He takes his father's leave and ignores his mother who calls after him.

Hakyeon knows the legends, myths and histories. He knows of how his parents had their powers taken for his life and how he must seek the Guiding Star out to return them to him.

His men immediately vow to accompany him on this quest. Their loyalty moves them to help in any way they can but Hakyeon dismisses them. It's a journey he must undertake alone.

He rides as the sun sets and moon rises, the Guiding Star visible above and setting his path. He passes through the sacred groves and across marshlands to the treacherous passes of the Northern Mountains and snow-capped peaks.

His journey is not easy. He faces the guardian Huldra spirit in the sacred groves who attempts to seduce him with her charms. Hakyeon, wise in the ways of misleading guardian spirits, uses his power of foresight to catch her tail and break the spell she attempts to place on him. Defeated, the Huldra spirit lets him pass her lands.

Hakyeon faces the fossegrimen in the murky marshes. The small water spirits catch hold of him and his horse, drowning his steed and almost killing him before he defeats them using his ability to breathe underwater as gifted by the goddess of the oceans. 

He faces the giants and trolls in the passes of the mountains. The giants still hold grudges against him for their defeat at his hands and do not pass up the opportunity to attack him while he is defenceless. Hakyeon defeats their king in combat, almost killing them but decides to show mercy instead. Somewhere in the heavens above the God and Goddess of Land and Nature beam proudly.

Walking further in his quest, Hakyeon reaches the shores of the great sea. At the shores the Norns wait for him, having foreseen his destiny and fated arrival. Hakyeon kneels and asks for audience with the almighty Guiding Star and is led to his golden halls in the starry realm.

"You've come quite far, young elf" the Guiding Star says, impressed with his perseverance.

"I've come to seek a blessing by the gods for my parents" Hakyeon tells him. Though something tells him that the god already knows what he is here for.

"You wish to take their immortality back to them" The Guiding Star says. "I'm afraid that it was the price paid for your very existence and cannot be returned."

"You created me" Hakyeon starts. "I was created by your will and blessed by every god in your court. I owe a lifetime of gratitude to you for my existence. But I cannot be the cause for my parents' suffering if I am to fulfill my duties as their son."

"The boon you seek comes at a terrible price" the Guiding Star tells him.

"It's one I am prepared to pay" Hakyeon says. His determination reminds the old god of his parents before him.

"You were blessed by my power to have divine strength. However you used it to help your subjects and for that I only demand half of your power be returned" the Goddess of Nature announces.

"As do I. His wisdom has guided him to do what was just and right. I only demand half of my blessing as a price" the Goddess of Seas follows. One by one, the Gods of Land and Sun renounce the full blessing and only demand half, content to let the Prince keep the rest.

"It seems then that I must set my price to match the other gods" the Guiding Star announces. Hakyeon looks at the god hopefully and the god continues to speak.

"I only demand half of your light, one eye in place of both, though I am sure it cannot diminish the magic of the soul within you."

Hakyeon agrees. He must truly be their favourite for the gods to be so merciful on him. 

What happens next happens too quickly for Hakyeon to comprehend. His consciousness burns hot white in searing pain before fading to all black. 

Hakyeon wakes in the small lake in the garden of his palace amidst the fishes and gasps for air as he struggles to swim up and reach the shore. The lake is still as shallow as it was in his childhood and it doesn't take long for him to find the edge.

The golden apples reside in his arms, safely tucked away as he rushes to find his parents. The place is in an uproar at the state of their prince but he pays them no heed. The King and Queen cry in relief and embrace their son, thankful that he survived his quest and has returned to them.

"Your eyes" his mother notes, cupping Hakyeon's face. One of his eyes is permanently darkened, the blessing of the Guiding Star taken away. She feels her hair that no longer sways gently in the wind or his skin that no longer shines brightly. His countenance is smaller with his strength greatly reduced.

"Your power has greatly diminished my son" his father adds worriedly. "You shouldn't have been so foolish. Not for us"

"It was a price I paid willingly, like you did once upon a time for me. A debt repaid in kind" he says, smiling at them as he holds out the golden apples.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
